Pony 4 Dead: The Sacrifice
by Nikekotor213
Summary: Two weeks ago, there was a deadly disease that swept across Equestria. Now four mares must put their trust in each other in hopes to survive.
1. Get to the truck

"Rainbow… Flutter… Pinkie… you're safe. That's all I want, is for you to be safe."

The purple mare said gasping for air.

"Three Tanks. Three damn tanks. They came out of nowhere."

The three tanks noticed twilight and started to run towards her. She lifts up her gun ready to fire, only to be hearing the sound of clicking. Twilight cursed under her breath. Suddenly she heard a loud heavy machine gun going off on the bridge.

"Pinkie? Are they coming down to rescue me?" She thought.

"NO! I told them to stay up there no matter what happens... to..." Twilight started to drift away into a forever sleep.

(Two days earlier.)

"Yeah, get some. Whoo, hoo" Pinkie yelled while mowing zombies down with her submachine gun.  
"Die… that is if you want to." Fluttershy said in her calm voice.

"Ah, Celestia-damnit." Shouted Rainbow Dash in her usual loud voice. "I'm out of ammo. "

"Here Rainbow, take this auto-shot." Pinkie said throwing Dash the Spas-12 auto-shotgun.

"Ah, yeah. Spas-12. Just my type of… PINKIE" Shouted the cyan mare. "There's no shells in here. Where are all the shells."

"Oh, sorry." Pinkie said while trying to push a zombie away from biting her.

"Check downstairs." As Rainbow headed down the stairs she didn't notice an ammo stash anywhere, but she did notice a tank coming towards to house they were in.

"Uh… we got company."

"Ah, shit. I wasn't expecting these guys until after the truck gets here." Pinkie said in a depressing tone. "Yeah, where is the truck? We called them 15 minutes ago, they said they would be here in ten."

"And where in twilight?"

Just as Fluttershy finished her sentence, they heard a loud explosion, and saw the tank fall. Behind the tank was Twilight holding a grenade-launcher.

"He went down quickly" Twilight said as she reloaded her launcher. Just as a swarm of infected arrived, they were saved by the truck that they had called earlier.

"Oh thank Celestia, the truck is here. Thank you, P-force. (Equivalent to our Army.) I love you guys." Rainbow said while hearing the truck pull up to the house.

"Well, they're not going to come knock on the door." Twilight said

"What door?" Dash said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up dash. Just run to the truck," Pinkie yelled.

"Get to the truck, TO THE TRUCK."

Just as everyone got onboard a smoker grabbed Pinkie by the leg and start pulling her back.

"Ah Rainbow, help." Rainbow Dash quickly turn towards Pinkie who was hugging the truck while the smoker on the roof was holding her legs up trying to pull her away.

"Hold on Pinkie!" Rainbow got out as she lunged toward Pinkie who was now dangling.

"Grab my hoof!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"Oh, wait I can, silly me."

By now another Smoker grabbed her other leg was also pulling her back.

"Oh, no. Dash I'm being pulled back by another one."

"Hold on Pinkie."

"I'm sorry friend."

"No Pinkie. Hang on. You won't go anywhere."

"No I meant I'm sorry I called you a Bitch." Pinkie smiled at Rainbow dash, who was now confused.

"You thought that I was a bitch?" Finally Twilight stepped in and shot at the two Smokers.

"Quit fooling around and get in here." At that Rainbow pulled Pinky into the truck and closed the doors as soon as another tank was coming.

The truck was now on it's way a desolate area. It was a quiet ride for awhile. Finally Rainbow broke the Silence.

"So, did you really think I was a bitch?"

* * *

_**A/N: well what do you think? Okay? Could be better? Could be worst? Tell me. Second Chapter is coming soon.**_


	2. Big Mac

"Oh, Dash. I was just kidding about that." The pink mare giggled

."She's kidding about what?" The butter yellow Pegasus spoke up.

"She called me a Bitch" The cyan pony assured

"Oh my. Did you mean it?" Fluttershy said cooing.

"No. I told you I was just kidding." Pinkie Pie was now getting nervous."Twilight, help me out here?"

Twilight only looked at Pinkie with no emotion, then transitioned to Rainbow. "She's right. You were a bit bitchy last year during the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Hey, it's not my fault the Wonderbolts wanted me to join." Rainbow said flatly.

"Hey, shut up back there." Called one of the soldiers up front. "Does it really matter if she is a bitch? No. Get over it."

"Does it really matter…. Blah, blah, blah, blah… get over…. Ah, shut the hell up." Rainbow said in response with a smart-aleck tone of voice.

"Are you being a smart ass" "Why no sir, of course not. Why I wouldn't be…" she was stopped as the soldier pistol whipped her, knocking her out cold.

"Hey that's not nice." Shouted the pink mare.

The soldier was about to knock her out but another stallion stepped up ant stopped him.

"Oh, hold there." The red stallion spoke in a low, deep, calm, southern accent."There's other ways to defuse the situation."

"Big… Big Macintosh?" Twilight said in a calm voice.

"Eeyup. Where's sis?" Big Mac said while looking around for Applejack.

"I don't know. We got lost while in Fillydelphia." Fluttershy said in a calm voice.

"What were you guy's doing there." Big Mac asked nopony in particular.

"We were there when the mare-flu struck Equestria" Fluttershy spoke up. "I was there to visit my family, Twilight was there to a doctors appointment, Pinkie was going to get a temporary job at the one of the offices in the city, Rarity was shopping, AJ was, I don't know why AJ went, and Rainbow was hitting the bars to show off and to get tough." Fluttershy explained to Big Mac.

"But when the infection hit, all we could find was each other. We thought we saw rarity, but it wasn't her."

"So, AJ could be dead?" Big Macintosh said in a saddened voice.

"We shouldn't fear the worst Big Mac. There's always hope." Fluttershy said trying to calm Big Macintosh down, who was now shedding a single tear. Even the hard ship training of being the best soldier couldn't make him hard enough to cry about the thought that his little sister might be dead.

"What about Applebloom?"

"I don't know." Pinkie said with her hair flat, it has always been flat since the infection, except a couple of moments that made her happy. "We were headed to Ponyville when we heard that is a ghost town now. Then our balloon that we took from the hospital crashed due to a infected pilot."

"Sounds like you mare have been though hell." Big Mac said in shock.

"Yeah it was tough, but we made it. Poor jack!"

"Who's Jack?" Big Mac asked Pinkie.

"Just a close co-worker at the office, and a good friend."

* * *

**A/N: We will be getting into how Pinkie got into all of this next time. Well this was quickly done. Jeez-us, I just can't stop writing. At this pace I will be done by the end of the week. And more Fluttershy in this Chapter. I'll try to keep the focus on the character the chapter is mainly talking about, like the Left 4 Dead "The Sacrifice" comic.**

**Be sure to review this I want to know what you think of it.**


	3. Pinkie and the zombmane

"I wonder how he's doing? If got out alive or not?"

Pinkie asked herself remembering what happened that faithful day.

(Two weeks ago)

"Oh come on Jack." Pinkie Pie said while talking over the phone. "The Princess says it's nothing but a simple, common flu that's going around."

"No, it's more than that." Jack said on the other end, sounding a bit paranoid. "They say it's a flu, but it… it's not."

"Jack what are you talking about?" Pinkie asked over the phone.

"There are mares and manes outside of my apartment door. They are acting like zombies, attacking and even killing everypony they see. They even break down the doors to attack them… oh wait. No. They found me. Oh no. No. NOOOO!"

"Wait Jack, wh…what's going on? What's happening?" The line cut off as Pinkie finished her sentence. "I hope he's okay. Where's the restroom in this place… Oh never mind." Pinkie then found herself in a restroom stall.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hold on miss. Somepony's in here."

The knocking grew louder. "I said sompony's in here!"

Now the knocking turned into a full banging noise. "Oh come on, can't a simple mare take a shit in private?"

Pinkie stared down at the blood. She quickly got up and opened the doors.

"Are you okay?" The only answer she gotten was a zombie bite to her chest. She used her Pinkie sense to dodge it but wasn't quick enough and instead found herself struggling with a zombie.

"Ah, no. Get. Off. Of. Me." Pinkie said while struggling under the zombie's weight.

The infection seemed to give him incredible strength, maybe stronger than Big Mac.

"Damnit, shit." Suddenly the zombie pulled her front leg up and bit into it, tearing off the skin. Pinkie winched in pain and tears started to form. Then Pinkie finally got out from under the zombie and ran towards the window, ready to jump out.

"But wait," She thought to herself. "this is a tall building, not like the ones in Ponyville. If I jump out, I fall to my death."

Then her tail started to twitch and she quickly got out of the way letting the zombie pony smash right into the glass and fall from 30 stories high.

"At least he wasn't a Pegasus. I don't think that he could use his wings anyways."

Pinkie then looked down at her leg, at the bite that she had received.

"That's a pretty nasty bite there. Wait, oh shit. Does that mean that I'm now infected?" Pinkie asked herself. "I sure hope not, but I didn't see any bite in that guy. Only blood splatters from his victims."

Pinkie then stared unto the city and witnessed many zombie ponies attacking all the regular ponies. She heard a couple of gunshots.

"Well," she thought to herself. "I might as well get used to hearing that noise.

(Two weeks later)

"So that's how I got into all this and how I got this bite. Fortunately, this is a airborne disease and the only way to get infected is by air."

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh said after hearing what pinkie had to say. "What about you Rainbow Dash? Got a story?"

"Yes, I do. Wanna hear it."

"Eeyup!"

* * *

**_A/N: Oh, cliff hangers. Next time we will see, or read in fact, on how flutter shy got into this mess. And yes I realize that I've been typing "Pinky" when it's actually "Pinkie", well... deal with it._:)**


End file.
